Passion of the fire gaurdian
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: {not a W.I.T.C.H version of passion of the christ} Taranee has a dream and falls in love with Caleb. needless to say, this doesent go over well with Cornelia. what will happen to the fire and earth gaurdians? read to find out. please review this one hit w


Note from CW. Ok, this is just another one pager that I decided to do before summer. Those of you who have read my Megaman fanfic know that once summer comes around, I won't be writing as much as I would like to. In fact, this will probably be my last fanfic until August, so I hope you enjoy it.

Note 2. I would like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who reviewed my first W.I.T.C.H fanfic

SoraMoody: I know it was short, but thanks for you're review, it meant a lot

Harryrulesmyworld: thanks for you're review, I'm glad you think that I have potential as a writer. Here's another fanfic for you

Dark Magician Girl: thanks for the review. I thought it was good too. I've been reading some of you're fanfics, and I really like what I see. I look forward to reviewing some of you're other stories, and to reading reviews from you.

Thanks again to all of you, and now……………

W.I.T.C.H

Passion of the fire guardian

It was 12:00pm midnight, and a dark blue sky, filled with stars, lie over Heatherfield. Taranee was tossing and turning in her sleep. "It's not fair" she yelled in her dream, "why should you be the lucky one? Why does Caleb half to like you?" Jealousy filled the guardian's heart as she watched Caleb and Cornelia walk off into a beautifully lit sunset. "No" she yelled "come back, it's not fair…….."

Taranee leaped up from her bed, covered in sweat. "That dream again" she muttered to herself as she wiped her forehead. "What does it all mean? Is it possible that I have feelings for…… Caleb?" she thought about her dream, over and over, until she finally fell asleep again.

The next day

Taranee was walking around downtown, shopping for a few things her mother asked her to pick up. When she came out of the pharmacy, she saw Caleb standing on the street corner. "Hey, Caleb" called Taranee as she started walking toward him "wait up".

Before she could get to him, Cornelia walked out of a store and left with Caleb in hand.

Taranee froze in mid step. "It's just like my dream" she muttered to herself, "without the sunset I mean". She shook off the shock, and started for home. As she reached the street she lived on, she felt a hand pat her on the back. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she turned around ready to blast any enemy with her fire.

"Whoa, don't hurt me" squealed Hey Lin as she covered her face with her arms.

"Sorry Hey Lin, I'm just a little jumpy today" replied Taranee extinguishing her fire.

"Today?" exclaimed Hey Lin playfully, "ha ha very funny" said Taranee sarcastically.

"So, what's on you're mind?" asked Hey Lin as she and Taranee walked down the street.

"It's nothing really" replied the shy fire wielder. "now, now" said Lin "I know you all too well, you can't keep secrets from me". "Well…. Ok" said Taranee "come over to my place and I'll tell you".

Later, at Taranee's house

Taranee and Hey Lin sat at a kitchen table, talking about the dream as they ate from a bowl of popcorn. "That's the whole story" concluded Taranee as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth. "Very interesting" said Hey Lin "perhaps there is some meaning to this dream…… THAT YOU LIKE CALEB HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

"What's so funny, he's a perfectly likeable guy" explained Taranee as she blushed a bright red. "the problem of Cornelia still remains" said Lin regaining her composure.

"I think I have a plan that will deal with her" said Taranee with a grin. "you're not going to kill her are you?" asked Lin "you'll see" replied Taranee.

The next day, after a few preparations.

The guardians stood in one of the most abandoned parts of town. Taranee had explained the situation to Cornelia. "Are you SERIOUS?" asked corny "That is the mostt ridiculous thing I've ever heard". After a long, LONG, discussion, the girls had finally decided on a fair way to decide weather they would tell Caleb about the dream, or if they would act as if none of this ever happened.

"Guardians unite" shouted Will as she held the heart of kandracar. The girls all transformed into their pixie forms. "This will be battle between Cornelia and Taranee" explained Will "let the battle begin".

The girls flew at each other in a rage, both of them gritting their teeth as they prepared for the collision. Before they ran into each other, corny unleashed a shockwave through the ground that caused hundreds of roots to rise and block Taranee's path.

"Nice try" said Taranee "but, I have fire on my side". She lit her finger and shot a stream of fire at the roots. While this was happening, corny flew around the roots to try and catch Taranee off guard. "Earth arise" shouted corny, slamming her hand on the ground. A large chunk of land arose and flew at Taranee. She was hit hard, and was sent flying backward until she hit the ground.

"Give it up" gloated Cornelia "even with the power of fire, you still can't beat me".

"That's what you think" muttered Taranee "take this, my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow". CW. That was a quote from somewhere, but I don't know where or at least I can't remember. Anyway, I don't own it

Taranee rose to the sky and formed a gigantic ball of flames. She hurled the inferno ball at corny. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Cornelia as she ran from the ball "I give, you win sniff". Cornelia flew away and went home. "I did it" yelled Taranee "I beat Cornelia".

The next day, at Cornelia's house.

Taranee approached the door and knocked softly. Cornelia answered, her eyes red with tears. "What? Did you come to gloat some more?" asked Cornelia sourly. "No" replied Taranee "I came to apologize, what happened yesterday….. it was wrong and i… i…. I'm sorry" she said as she bowed her head. "I was wrong, Caleb didn't like me…. He only has eyes for you".

Cornelia wiped away a tear and spoke "Really? YAHOOO" she yelled with great excitement "thank you Taranee, this means so much to me" explained Cornelia as she ran out the door and towards Hey Lin's family restaurant.

"Well" Taranee thought to herself "on the downside, I didn't get Caleb. On the bright side, I got to show how strong my passion can make me and beat the weeds out of corny".

"All's well that ends well" she thought with a grin on her face.

THE END?

Note 3. thanks to all who read, and don't forget to review. Just to remind you, I probably won't be writing again until August. If I have any loyal fans out there, please, don't give up on me. I promise that as soon as summer vacation is over for me, I'll jump right back into writing fanfics. I PROMISE.

If you have any ideas for a fanfic a show to base it off of, pairings, etc etc then please feel free to e-mail me you're ideas and I'll check them as soon as I can. My address is please feel free to e-mail, I'm always looking for new buddies on the net.

Thanks again, and please review.

See you all in August

later

new note. I have updated my bio, so now it gives info on me. Check it out "if that is what you wish" quote from Entei in pokemon 3 also know that I don't own anything that is in this story except my notes.


End file.
